cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tia
|enemies = |likes = Traveling, Lanny, her family, going shopping with her friends, watching races, helping others, cleaning, the view of Paris from afar, European culture|dislikes = Her family and friends in danger, villains, seeing her sons sad, violence, rivalries,|powers = |fate = Continues to live happily with Lanny, her sons and her friends in Columbia}}'''Tia '''is one of the supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. She's a young leopardess who married a leopard named Lanny and became the mother of two sons. She was also a close friend to Giselle Wooten, so after her death, she began to support her son, Matthew. Background Tia was born in a small town in South Africa where she was raised by her brother, Pacey (a.k.a White Puma). While Pacey was racing, Tia did a lot of sightseeing in the cities of South Africa. She loves the African culture but she dreams of visiting other states. Instead, she reads books on those states and takes different geography classes on them. When Pacey goes to different states for his races, he promises to bring Tia, a souvenir. Pacey also takes pictures of his sightseeing in the different states and when she looks through the photos, she sees her brother posing with his girlfriend. That's when Tia had the dream of traveling to other states with her true love. Pacey invited his sister to come to Budapest for his latest race. While Pacey was training for the race, Tia did a little sightseeing. After the race, Tia came into the stadium to congratulate her brother on winning in second place. Pacey told Tia that she could meet his best friend, Lanny, who was signing autographs. Tia was stunned by Lanny's charm and looks that she nearly swooned while saying hello. She got Lanny's autograph and left in a rush, once she realized that she embarrassed herself. Seeing that this could be her opportunity to find true love, she called her childhood friend, Giselle Wooten, hoping that she would give Tia, some helpful advice. While she was talking to Giselle, Lanny approached Tia's balcony in Robert's cruiser. Lanny offered to take Tia on a trip to England. Tia was unsure about that choice until she remembered Giselle's advice which was to seize the opportunity. Not only did the lovers travel to England, they traveled to Paris, Germany, Japan and Las Vegas. The lovers returned back home where Tia gave Lanny a kiss for showing her a good time. That first kiss developed a romantic relationship between the two leopards. Tia agreed to go on romantic drives and walks with each other. Tia attended to the Pretoria 700 and was rooting for both Pacey and Lanny. When the race was about to come to an end, Pacey lost control of his car and violently crashed. Tia was shocked and feared that the crash could've fatal. Luckily, Lanny rescued Pacey and took him to the hospital. Tia rushed to the hospital to make sure Pacey was okay. After learning that her brother was healing steadily, Lanny proposed to Tia, where she happily accepted after he received Pacey's blessing. Once Pacey was discharged from the hospital, Tia and Lanny were married and they moved to Columbia where they had Gary and Leon as their only sons. Personality Tia is shown to be an incredibly independent young woman. When her first game plan doesn't work, she improvises whether it's for her, her husband, her sons, chores, or even family-related activities. Before gaining a stronger independence and self-confidence, Tia was very shy and insecure. When encountering Lanny for the first time, she was unsure of joining him on a trip to England, until she remembered Giselle's advice to seize the opportunity. After marrying Lanny and becoming a mother, it told Tia that in life, she has to learn to do some things on her own and have self-confidence. Her encounter and romantic love for Lanny released Tia from her insecurities and responsibilities. She was able to show her fun-loving side to Lanny and to her friends. As mentioned before, Tia enjoys going shopping with her friends, cleaning, cooking and reading. She makes her chores at home sound fun by adding singing and dancing to it. Since her sons don't have that many fights as MJ, Tommy, Bucky and Rodney do but she does everything she can to help her sons when their in distress. Tia is shown to have a dry sense of humor just like her husband. When she's having fun with her friends, she's shown to be sassy and cheeky. Physical appearance Tia is a slender and beautiful leopard with black spots. After marrying Lanny, she wears a silver wedding ring which symbolizes her marriage to the leopard. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Tia isn't seen until the ending of the film. She was helping Matthew and the gang remodel the house after Brodi and his family were adopted into the Wooten family. She is last seen dancing to the song "Family" with Lanny. The North Wooten Tia serves as a minor character in the film. Later in the film, she helped Matthew save the world by changing the kids back to normal on the outskirts of Columbia. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Tia is seen at the end of the film. She is playing different arcade games with her family and friends. The Black Lion Tia serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Parents Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:African characters Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Chefs Category:Dancers Category:Jungle animals